custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Another Year Older/@comment-67.244.2.173-20110605023530
Season oneNo. Episode title Original airdate 1 "The Queen of Make Believe" April 6, 1992 Min becomes the "Queen of Make Believe" and Barney shows the kids different ways to use their imaginations. 2 "My Family's Just Right for Me" April 7, 1992 Kathy is sad that her family is too small. Barney and the kids explore what make families wonderful. 3 "Playing It Safe" April 8, 1992 Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids learn all about safety from traffic lights to dealing with strangers. 4 "Hop to It!" April 9, 1992 Tina is upset that she can't do a basketball trick as well as her sister Luci. Barney and friends learn about exercise. 5 "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!" April 10, 1992 Barney and his friends learn about the four food groups and how healthy food is good for one's body. 6 "Four Seasons Day" April 13, 1992 Barney and the children enjoy the fun of all four seasons in one day. 7 "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" April 14, 1992 When "Rainbow Beard the Pirate" sends the group on a treasure hunt, Barney and friends explore the colors and shapes around us. 8 "Going Places" April 15, 1992 After Min leaves for a trip to her grandmother's house, Barney takes the kids on a trip to "Imagination City." 9 "Caring Means Sharing" April 16, 1992 When Kathy and Min fight over whose turn it is to play with Barney, their purple friend shows them that sharing is wonderful. 10 "Down on Barney's Farm" April 17, 1992 Barney and Friends take a make believe trip to Farmer Henderson's Farm (the playground with farm props) and learn about different farm animals. 11 "What's That Shadow?" April 20, 1992 After a storm drives the kids inside, Barney helps them chase their fears away. Shawn gets over his fear of dogs by meeting Min's puppy. 12 "Happy Birthday Barney!" "Barney's Birthday" April 21, 1992 It's Barney's birthday and the kids throw a birthday party for him. 13 "Alphabet Soup!" April 22, 1992 To help Kathy and Min learn how to read, Derek writes a mystery word, one letter at a time. As he does this, Barney and the kids do activities and sing songs using each letter. 14 "Our Earth, Our Home" April 23, 1992 It's Earth Week at school and Barney teaches his friends about ways to save the Earth. 15 "Let's Help Mother Goose" "Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose" April 24, 1992 A book worm is eating Mother Goose's book and it's up to Barney and Friends to help her rewrite her famous rhymes. 16 "Be a Friend" April 27, 1992 When a new girl named Tosha comes to school, Barney and the others learn about friendship. Derek and Michael disagree about who gets to keep a picture of Barney they made together, 17 "I Just LOVE Bugs" April 28, 1992 Things have gone buggy as Barney and the kids learn about bugs and insects. 18 "When I Grow Up..." April 29, 1992 Shawn is scared to get a job when he grows up, so Barney and Friends use pretend play to show how jobs aren't scary, and can even be fun. 19 "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" April 30, 1992 When Luci's blind friend Patty arrives, Barney and the kids learn about the five senses and how they help us explore the world. 20 "Practice Makes Music" May 1, 1992 Michael is nervous about performing at a concert in the evening. Barney and his friends learn about various music styles, instruments, and that a little practice goes a long way. 21 "Hi Neighbor!" May 4, 1992 Barney and Friends explore their neighborhoods through pretend play. They even take Baby Bop through pretend neighborhood buildings. 22 "A Camping We Will Go!" May 5, 1992 When the kids want to go camping, Barney takes them on a camping trip, using the playground as their campsite. 23 "A Splash Party Please" "Barney's Best Manners" May 6, 1992 Barney and his friends learn how manners are important while having an after school picnic. 24 "Carnival of Numbers" May 7, 1992 Barney puts on a "Carnival of Numbers" for his friends, so they can have fun with numbers. 25 "A World of Music" May 8, 1992 After learning about different countries on a globe, Barney takes the kids on a trip to visit his friends in Scotland, Israel, China, Africa, and Mexico. 26 "Doctor Barney is Here!" May 11, 1992 Kathy is scared to go to the doctor, so Barney and the others take her on a pretend doctor visit. Barney teaches the kids "The Feel Good Rules". 27 "Oh! What a Day!" May 12, 1992 Tina is having a terrible day after losing her kitten, so Barney and the kids try to cheer her up. 28 "Home Sweet Homes" May 13, 1992 Barney and Friends learn all about different homes for people and animals. 29 "Hola Mexico!" May 14, 1992 After Luci receives a letter from her grandfather, Barney and the kids decide to have a fiesta in the classroom. 30 "Everyone is Special" May 15, 1992 Barney receives a surprise in the mail and shows his friends how being yourself is important. edit Season twoNo. Episode title Original airdate 31 "Falling for Autumn" September 27, 1993 Barney and friends have fun celebrating Fall and preparing for a school "Fall Festival." 32 "Grandparents are Grand!" September 28, 1993 When Derek's granddad, and Kathy's nana visits the school, Barney and the kids learn how grandparents are special people. 33 "May I Help You?" September 29, 1993 The kids take Barney and Baby Bop through a pretend day at school. 34 "Red, Blue and Circles Too!" September 30, 1993 Barney and friends explore shapes and colors. 35 "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" October 1, 1993 After Mother Goose's goose Clarence goes missing, it's up to Barney and the kids to help her find him. 36 "Hoo's in the Forest?" October 4, 1993 Barney takes his friends to a forest and helps them learn about different animals. 37 "I Can Do That!" October 5, 1993 Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids show off things that they can do. 38 "Grown-Ups For A Day!" October 6, 1993 Barney and his friends explore different careers through pretend play. 39 "Picture This!" October 7, 1993 Barney and the kids have fun with art. Author Tomie DePaola visits. 40 "Look at Me, I'm 3!" October 8, 1993 Baby Bop celebrates her third birthday and Barney throws a birthday party for her with things that do with the number three. 41 "The Exercise Circus" "Barney's Exercise Circus" October 11, 1993 Barney and friends perform in their own "Exercise Circus." 42 "My Favorite Things!" October 12, 1993 When Kathy and the others bring teddy bears to school, Barney and all of them have fun with favorite things. 43 "The Dentist Makes Me Smile" October 13, 1993 After Shawn shows his loose tooth, Barney and the kids learn all about teeth and dental hygiene. 44 "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" October 14, 1993 Barney and friends learn about different safety rules including ones about crossing streets and playing on the playground. 45 "An Adventure in Make Believe" "Let's Pretend with Barney" October 15, 1993 B.J. needs to save a princess in a make believe jungle. Barney and the kids show him how to use his imagination. 46 "The Alphabet Zoo" "Barney's Alphabet Zoo" October 18, 1993 Using letters from A to Z, Barney and his friends set up an "Animal Alphabet Zoo." 47 "Having 10 of Fun!" "Barney's Parade of Numbers" October 19, 1993 Barney's friend Mr. 10-Again comes to visit and the gang has fun with the number 10. 48 "A Very Special Delivery" "Families are Special" October 20, 1993 While waiting for Tosha's mother to arrive with a special surprise, Barney and the kids learn about what makes everyone special. edit Season threeNo. Episode title Original airdate 49 "Shawn and the Beanstalk" February 27, 1995 Barney and his friends learn a lesson all about sharing. Shawn also is featured in his own version of "Jack and the Beanstalk." 50 "If the Shoe Fits" February 28, 1995 B.J. and Baby Bop decide that it is time for them to get new shoes. Barney and the gang help them out by coming up with an idea to make their old shoes look new again. 51 "Room for Everyone" March 1, 1995 Barney and Friends pretend to explore different types of rooms. Stella the Storyteller makes her first appearance. 52 "I Can Be a Firefighter" March 2, 1995 B.J. decides that he wants to become a firefighter and announces it to his friends. Firefighter Frank visits the gang and teaches them all about fire safety in the home. 53 "Shopping for a Surprise" March 3, 1995 To prepare for a surprise party in the classroom, Barney and Baby Bop shop for different items they will need. 54 "Anyway You Slice It" March 6, 1995 Barney and his friends help to put on an international festival for different countries. 55 "Twice Is Nice!" March 7, 1995 Barney and his friends get to meet some new friends, who are Ashley and Alissa, which are twins. All of the kids get to know each other better by helping out with a scavenger hunt. 56 "On the Move" "Making New Friends" March 8, 1995 Barney and B.J. welcome new children to the classroom. Kenneth joins the gang for songs and games and gets to play with the Barney Bag. Derek and Tina also pay their old friends a visit to make the day complete. 57 "A Welcome Home" March 9, 1995 Barney and his friends need to find someone to adopt a cute little puppy. They learn that taking on a pet in your home requires a lot of responsibility. 58 "Classical Cleanup" March 10, 1995 Baby Bop accidentially makes a huge mess in the classroom. Barney and his friends all pitch in to help her clean up. Then the kids share with Barney some of the household chores that they do at home. 59 "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends" March 13, 1995 All the kids bring their pets to school for show-and-tell. They each get tell Barney how their pet is special to them and how they help out by taking care of them. 60 "Gone Fishing!" March 14, 1995 Barney and his friends learn about the sea and the creatures living there. 61 "At Home with Animals" March 15, 1995 During a rainstorm, Barney and his friends go to the treehouse to discover a bird's nest. This leads to a lesson on animals and their different types of homes that they live in. 62 "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." March 16, 1995 While it is raining outside, Tomie dePaola visits and the kids share what they like to do on a rainy day. 63 "Camera Safari" March 17, 1995 Barney and Friends go exploring the playground area and some of the kids bring their cameras to take pictures of some of the wildlife that they get to see. Baby Bop, however, gets confused between a tiger and a kitty cat, so Barney teaches everyone that there are different species of "cats" living in the world. 64 "Who's Who in the Choo-Choo?" October 9, 1995 Barney and his friends keep hearing trains passing through the playground, but they can't seem to get outside in time to see them. Stella the Storyteller visits to tell one of her wonderful stories about trains. 65 "Are We There Yet" October 10, 1995 The children use their imaginations to create Barney's own car. They use the car to take an imaginary trip and learn safey rules. 66 "Ship Ahoy!" October 11, 1995 Stella the Storyteller visits to tell them a story about pirates. They all pretend to sail aboard a ship that takes them to a faraway island. Following the clues that Stella (as "Fancy Le Rue the Pirate") has prepared, they finally find the lost treasure. 67 "Hats Off to B.J.!" October 12, 1995 B.J. announces that he lost his favorite red hat. The children decide that they need to help him find it. Along the way, B.J. tries on some different types of hats, but he really misses his baseball cap. B.J. eventually gets a package from the mailman and inside the package is his hat. 68 "Up We Go!" October 13, 1995 Barney and the gang are playing outside on the playground when some rhymes written on paper airplanes mysteriously appear from the sky. They each get to take turns reading the rhyme and ask Barney what they mean. In the end, Barney brings a special flying surprise for B.J. edit Season fourNo. Episode title Original airdate 1 "First Day of School" November 17, 1997 Barney and the gang visit Stephen's classroom the day before school begins. Baby Bop makes her own school in the treehouse, using Ms. Etta and Scooter's insights of what's going on in the Classroom. 2 "Is Everybody Happy?" November 18, 1997 Baby Bop accidentally breaks Chip's "twinkle tower," which he made for the school carnival. 3 "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes" November 19, 1997 The gang works together to earn their money to buy Goldie (the goldfish in the classroom) a plant, a castle and another fish. 4 "We've Got Rhythm" November 20, 1997 Barney gives a lesson on rhythm. 5 "Tick Tock Clocks!" November 21, 1997 Baby Bop learns how to tell time. 6 "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney" November 24, 1997 Barney and the kids learn about the postal system, and how to be patient while waiting for mail to arrive. 7 "Let's Build Together" November 25, 1997 Barney and the kids decide to make their own building. 8 "It's Tradition" November 26, 1997 The children share each of their family traditions for Barney. 9 "A Picture of Health" November 27, 1997 Barney talks about the value of staying healthy and pretends to give the kids a checkup. 10 "Play Ball!" November 28, 1997 Barney and the children play different kinds of ball games, using Barney's VendoBall Machine. 11 "A Different Kind of Mystery" December 1, 1997 Barney and the gang investigate a mysterious sound in the classroom. 12 "Going on a Bear Hunt" December 2, 1997 Barney and the kids search for Stephen's lost stuffed bear. 13 "Let's Eat!" December 3, 1997 The gang learns about nutrition and different kinds of food when they create their own restaurant. 14 "Tree-Mendous Trees" December 4, 1997 Curtis is upset about playing a tree in a school play. Barney and the kids learn about trees and how they grow. 15 "Good, Clean Fun!" December 5, 1997 Barney teaches the kids a lesson on personal cleanliness. 16 "Easy, Breezy Day!" December 8, 1997 Barney and the kids play games that make use of the wind and even take a flight in a hot air balloon. 17 "All Mixed Up" December 9, 1997 Barney helps out after the kids picnic plans are ruined. 18 "Oh, Brother...She's My Sister" December 10, 1997 B.J. and Baby Bop are fighting with each other. Tommy DePaola shares his book "The Baby Sister" and has his sister Maureen come in and convince Baby Bop and B.J. that siblings can be good friends. 19 "Once a Pond a Time" December 11, 1997 Barney and the kids learn about pond life. 20 "E-I-E-I-O" December 12, 1997 Barney and the kids learn about how a dairy farm works. edit Season fiveNo. Episode title Original airdate 1 "Books Are Fun!" November 2, 1998 Barney and the gang visit a library. Curtis tries to be more like Booker T. Bookworm. 2 "Trading Places" November 3, 1998 The kids are jealous of one another, as are B.J. and Baby Bop. This leads to Barney suggesting that B.J. and Baby Bop switch identities for the day. In the end, the kids learn that they should be thankful for what they have. 3 "Safety First!" November 4, 1998 Baby Bop pretends to be a safety officer and instructs everyone on safety rules. 4 "Circle of Friends" November 5, 1998 Barney and the gang discusses things that are shaped like circles. B.J. gets a stomach ache from an overdose of pancakes. 5 "The One and Only You" November 6, 1998 Kristen feels lonely because she's an only child, and Barney and the gang try to help her. Kristen learns that it's not the size of her family that matters, but how she's loved. 6 "Barney's Band" November 9, 1998 The gang learns about musical instruments. Mr. Boyd talks about a planned concert he's in. 7 "Try It, You'll Like It!" November 10, 1998 The gang helps Danny overcome his fear of making a presentation in class. 8 "Colors All Around" November 11, 1998 Mr. Boyd is unsure what color to paint the hallway. With Barney's color hat, the purple guy and the kids explore different colors. 9 "Howdy, Friends" November 12, 1998 Barney and his friends pretend to be cowboys and cowgirls. 10 "Seven Days a Week" November 13, 1998 B.J. is excited for a camping trip, but can't stand waiting for it. Barney and the gang help him plan activities for the days following up to the trip. 11 "Hidden Treasures" November 16, 1998 Barney turns a tree-house cleaning project into a treasure hunt. 12 "A Royal Welcome" November 17, 1998 The gang meets Old King Cole. 13 "Sweet As Honey" November 18, 1998 The gang learns a lesson about bees and the honey-producing process. 14 "First Things First!" November 19, 1998 Barney plans a day full of fun activities, with each activity representing a piece of a puzzle. 15 "Aunt Rachel Is Here!" November 20, 1998 The kids throw a party to celebrate a visit from Ashley and Alissa's Aunt Rachel. 16 "It's a Rainy Day!" November 23, 1998 Barney uses a rainy day to teach kids about rainstorms. 17 "Easy Does It!" November 24, 1998 Barney demonstrates how to use wheels, ramps and pulleys to move a heavy trunk. 18 "What's in a Name" November 25, 1998 Chip teaches his sister, Linda, the letters in her name. 19 "A Very Special Mouse" November 26, 1998 Danny teaches the gang basic computer skills. 20 "A Package of Friendship" November 27, 1998 The gang puts together a special package for a friend who has moved away. edit Season sixNo. Episode title Original airdate 1 "Stick with Imagination!" November 1, 1999 Barney teaches the kids how to use their imaginations to turn ordinary things, such as a stick, into fun playthings. 2 "Itty Bitty Bugs" November 2, 1999 Barney lead the kids on a hiking expedition to discover different kinds of bugs and insects, after some of them interrupt their picnic. 3 "Grandparents Are Grand (2)" November 3, 1999 The children prepare a surprise party for Kim's grandparents and they each make a special gift for their own grandfathers and grandmothers. 4 "Snack Time!" November 4, 1999 Barney helps the kids learn about healthy snacks and how bread is made as they turn the classroom into a pretend restaurant. 5 "A Sunny, Snowy Day" November 4, 1999 Robert's pictures from his summer vacation inspire the kids to have some fun in the sun on a cold wintry day, and with a little Barney magic they're whisked into a snowy wonderland. 6 "Ready...Set...Create!" November 8, 1999 Barney and the kids learn to appreciate various art forms as they decorate the school for an upcoming Open House. 7 "Five Kinds of Fun" November 9, 1999 After learning about "Explorers" in school, the kids want to explore their own world. Barney shows them how to use their "five senses" to do the job. 8 "Count Me In!" November 10, 1999 The kids prepare for their school's Show and Tell presentation, with Stephen bringing in a box of hats for dress-up fun. 9 "Who's Who at the Zoo" November 11, 1999 Barney and the kids learn about various animals at the zoo, and Stella gives the children a mysterious present for a special zoo animal. 10 "Birthday Olé" November 12, 1999 Barney's treehouse is the site for Robert's Mexican-themed birthday party. The piñata proves to be the highlight of the kids' fiesta. 11 "Excellent Exercise" April 3, 2000 Barney and his friends learn how to excercise well. 12 "Brushing Up on Teeth" April 4, 2000 Barney teaches the kids about their teeth. 13 "A Little Mother Goose" "Rhyme Time Rhythm (Extended episode); Mother Goose Stories (2011 rerelease of Rhyme Time Rhythm)" April 5, 2000 Mother Goose teaches Emily to rhyme, prompting Barney and the kids to rhyme as well. 14 "Good Job" April 6, 2000 The kids think about growing up for jobs in their futures? They pretend to be dancers, chefs, bus drivers and sailors. 15 "It's Home to Me" April 7, 2000 Barney and the kids learn how different families have different homes and that home is where family and friends are. 16 "How Does Your Garden Frow?" April 10, 2000 Barney shows off his green thumb in a show about gardening, in which the kids harvest their crop from the garden in their playground. 17 "You Can Do It!" April 11, 2000 The kids find out that learning something new takes practice. Keesha, Stephen, and Jeff help Barney teach Baby Bop to jump rope. 18 "Here Comes the Firetruck!" April 12, 2000 The kids learn about the rules of fire safety and also get to see how the controls work in the cab of a fire truck. 19 "Ready, Set, Go!" April 13, 2000 Barney and the kids pretend to travel, and imagine what it's like to be a bus driver, ocean-liner captain, airplane copilot and railroad engineer. They also come to realize there's no place like home. 20 "You Are Special!" April 14, 2000 The kids look at things that make each one special and write them into a blank book that Barney had given them. edit Season sevenNo. Episode title Original airdate 1 "All Aboard!" September 2, 2002 When Barney and the rest of the gang decide to help clean up the park, Kami feels left out because she can't work as fast as the others. Feeling like the caboose on a train, she's dejected, until Scott reminds her that the caboose is where the train conductor rides. All of the children learn more about trains and finish up the day by cleaning up an old caboose in the park and learn how train signal flags work. 2 "Up, Down, and Around!" September 3, 2002 When Tony's kite gets stuck in a tree while he's trying to show it to Barney and the rest of his friends, everyone learns about the ups and downs of life, and how to overcome them. Learning what else can go up and down helps them figure out a way to rescue Tony's kite. 3 "Tea-riffic Manners" September 4, 2002 Gianna, Barney, and B.J. teach Baby Bop the proper manners for a tea party. From sneezing politely, to learning the magic words, to understanding the importance of cleaning up your own messes, everyone receives a vital lesson on etiquette. 4 "Puppy Love" September 5, 2002 It's time for Bingo's visit to the vet, but he's nowhere to be found. Everyone searches for him and learns about all the different kinds of dogs you can own. 5 "Bunches of Boxes" September 6, 2002 Barney helps the kids turn the disappointment of finding just empty boxes into a spectacular display of imagination as they learn just what an empty cardboard box can become. 6 "Stop! Go!" September 9, 2002 Baby Bop plays with “Stop” and “Go” signs, then directs traffic. 7 "Red, Yellow, and Blue!" September 10, 2002 The gang spends the day celebrating primary colors. 8 "Play for Exercise!" September 11, 2002 The gang soon learns that while they are playing all their games outside, that they are actually exercising. 9 "Come Blow Your Horn!" September 12, 2002 It's time for the evening concert with Mr. Boyd and his brass band. Everyone hopes to be able to play an instrument in the band, but only two people shine. Barney gets to play the tuba and Baby Bop plays the drums. 10 "A New Friend" "It's Nice to Meet You" September 13, 2002 A new friend has joined the gang and Barney makes sure that Colleen fits in and doesn't feel awkward. 11 "Numbers! Numbers!" September 20, 2002 The wind has caused havoc with Tony's numbers and the gang set out to find them. 12 "This Way In! This Way Out!" September 27, 2002 Barney teaches his friends about the "ins" and "outs" as Angela sets her box turtle Terry free. 13 "Spring Into Fun!" October 4, 2002 Barney is determined not to let a few spring showers ruin the day. He teaches the kids all about the changes in seasons and that rainy days can be fun. 14 "Play It Safe!" October 11, 2002 Barney teaches Baby Bop and friends about safety and that bandages are meant for real injuries, not make believe. 15 "Three Lines, Three Corners" October 18, 2002 From a chalk hopscotch board made of triangles, the kids explore the shapes around them. The triangle gets the most exposure, from rooftops to paper hats. 16 "A Parade of Bikes" October 25, 2002 Its time for the bicycle parade. All is going well until Nick shows up and lets them know he had an accident on his bike. The gang quickly works to cheer Nick up and fix his bike. He also gets a little lesson on bicycle safety from Mr. Boyd. Once the bike is all fixed up, it's on with the parade. 17 "It's a Happy Day!" November 1, 2002 With Beth's invention of "Happy Day," all the children learn that true happiness comes from doing nice things for others. 18 "My Family and Me" November 8, 2002 When Nick, Mario, Whitney, and Gianna receive mysterious invitations to a picnic, along with instructions to bring a family treasure, they are all very confused. After arriving, they share their treasures and discuss the differences between their families. Barney surprises them by bringing all of their families to enjoy the picnic with them. Everyone learns that it doesn't matter what kind of family you have--it only matters that you're loved. 19 "Splish! Splash!" November 15, 2002 Barney and the kids learn about water and the important place it holds in our lives. They learn that water is everywhere, and end up in the swimming pool making a big splash. 20 "B.J.'s Really Cool House" November 22, 2002 Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids discuss the different rooms in a house while B.J. makes a house of his own. In the process, everyone learns what parts of a house are important. edit Season eightNo. Episode title Original airdate 1 "A Fountain of Fun" September 15, 2003, Barney and the children explore and enjoy the park while waiting for Mr. Boyd's park fountain to be delivered. 2 "On Again, Off Again" September 16, 2003, Barney, Baby Bop and the kids learn about “on” and “off” while playing games together. 3 "Sharing Is Caring!" September 17, 2003, The children donate toys to Mr. Boyd's toy drive and Baby Bop learns about sharing. 4 "Here Kitty, Kitty" September 18, 2003, Barney and the children help Miss Jo find her lost cat, and they learn a lot about cats along the way. 5 "Once Upon a Fairy Tale" September 19, 2003, Mario tries to write a fairy tale and the children try to help by acting out their favorite stories. 6 "It's Hot! It's Cold!" September 26, 2003, Barney and the children learn about hot and cold, then Barney turns the playground into a winter and a summer wonderland. 7 "A Perfectly Purple Day" October 3, 2003, Barney and the children plan a party for Colleen, using her favorite color, purple. 8 "Day and Night" October 10, 2003, Barney helps the children experience the differences between day and night. 9 "Play Piano with Me!" October 17, 2003, Barney and the children learn about pianos after finding Mr. Boyd and Banjo working on a player piano. 10 "A Picture of Friendship" October 24, 2003, Barney and the children learn what it takes to be a good friend after accidentally hurting B.J.'s feelings. 11 "A-Counting We Will Go!" May 3, 2004, Baby Bop counts to 10 with the help of Barney and the children 12 "A Big Little Day" May 4, 2004, Barney tells Baby Bop and the children that things, both big and little, matter. 13 "A World of Friends" May 5, 2004, The park has an international festival, which enables Barney and the children to learn about Kenya, Brazil, Germany, Italy and South Korea. 14 "Who's Your Neighbor?" May 6, 2004, This episode focuses on community helpers and how they help Barney and the children to live safely and happily. 15 "Squares, Squares Everywhere" May 7, 2004, Nick has to find squares for his homework and he finds it more fun finding them when Barney and the children help. 16 "Let's Go for a Ride" May 10, 2004, Cars and buses are discussed on a day of pretend-play that starts with Mario's toy car and B.J.'s remote-controlled car. 17 "That Makes Me Mad!" May 11, 2004, Barney asks his friends for some good ways to express anger and how to deal with it. 18 "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" May 12, 2004, It's Barney's birthday and the children, Baby Bop and B.J. plan a party to celebrate. 19 "It's Showtime!" May 13, 2004, A performance is planned by Barney, B.J., and the kids, who intend to entertain their friends in the park. 20 "At Home in the Park" May 14, 2004, Barney helps the children to learn about how animals make their homes in the park. edit Season nineNo. Episode title Original airdate 1 "Everybody's Got Feelings" September 6, 2004, Labor Day Barney relates that little people have big feelings. He gets his friends to make masks of faces. Barney helps B.J. and Baby Bop deal with their anger. 2 "Caring Hearts" September 7, 2004 In their school project, the kids attach hearts with names of people they care about, on a bare tree. Barney helps the kids get a wide view of all the people who care about them. Their friends and family tree "blooms" considerably. 3 "Let's Make Music!" September 8, 2004 Barney tells the kids how rhythm is instrumental to music. It inspires the kids to start a marching band. 4 "Movin' Along" September 9, 2004 Barney steps in as the Simon of a Simon Says game. It starts everyone dancing and moving about. Midway through the game, Barney narrates a dramatization of The Tortoise and the Hare. 5 "Let Your Creativity Fly!" September 10, 2004 Laura, David, and Miguel find Barney's paper airplane–and set their imaginations on one goal: building a pretend airplane. 6 "Imagine That!" September 13, 2004 The children use their imaginations to pretend they're in Laura's picture enjoying an island adventure. 7 "All About Me" September 14, 2004 Positive self-esteem is the goal as Barney teaches the children that they're all special. 8 "My Baby Brother" September 15, 2004 Barney teaches the children about adjusting to new babies in a family. 9 "Keep On Truckin'" September 16, 2004 The children spend the day learning about trucks. They also learn the value of sharing and how to play safely. 10 "I'm A Builder" September 17, 2004 Barney builds a castle with the children after they watch construction vehicles. 11 "Coming On Strong" May 2, 2005 Jackson, Miguel, Rachel, and "Dr. Whitney" play check-up to see how they have grown. Barney shares with them ways to help their bodies grow stronger and healthier. 12 "Let's Play Games!" May 3, 2005 B.J. pulls out a huge pile of balls and other things for playing games. But he needs friends to help him decide what game to play. 13 "You Can Count On Me" May 4, 2005 Kami, Rachel, and Nick go on Barney's number hunt. As Barney shows different number cards, the kids use their senses to find the real objects. 14 "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes" May 5, 2005 Barney shows off a painting, which inspires the children to create an art show. Barney also shows Baby Bop how to paint shapes. 15 "Easy as ABC" May 6, 2005 Baby Bop learns about letters and how to spell her name; and she has fun with the alphabet. 16 "Look What I Can Do!" May 9, 2005 The children play “I Can Do,” in which each one shares something he or she can do; Baby Bop worries about trying something new. 17 "Making A Move!" May 10, 2005 Anna misses her friends from her old neighborhood, so Barney and the children make her feel welcome. Anna also shares her memory book. 18 "Home, Safe Home" May